What happened in a year
by Sakura Erza
Summary: What did Sakura do before she joined Fairy Tail and after she escaped the Tower? What dose the dragons have to do with it and the fact that she had already met the dragon slayers before? Side story to Sakura Heart. Will not understand anything until you read Sakura Heart. OC, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel. No ships. First chapter re-written.
1. Story Time

**Hello people! This is a sort of backstory for my OC on what she did for a whole year before joining Fairy Tail. You will not understand this story if you have not readed **_**Sakura Heart**_**. This story takes place right before my Halloween Dance arc only I just came up with this idea. Sorry. Please leave a comment and review. I would like to know what you think of my stories.**

_Sakura Erza: Mr. Rhino please do the honors._

_Mr. Rhino: Sakura Erza does not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima._

Sakura and Wendy had just returned from from a hards day at training. It seemed that Sakura was always busy training someone, going on jobs, and taking pictures of of the other guild members. During the evenings, Wendy, Sakura, Carla, and Mr. Rhino disappeared to their home where no one knew where it was located. The reason that they no longer living at Fairy Hills was because Sakura had adopted Wendy as her younger sister ( much to the other dragon slayer's displeasure) and had built a house on the outskirts of Magnolia because she was tired of staying at one of her sister's very crowded rooms. She had tried to convince Erza to allow her to teach her how expand her closet. Erza had said that she like to see her different kinds of armor before going to bed.

Something that the other guild members noticed right away was that the two sisters were extremely different. While Erza followed the rules and was super strict, Sakura as more easy going and loved to start fights. She also enjoyed making fun of the lovesick couple.

Now back to that Wednesday morning.

Today was a very important day for Sakura. Jason from Sorcery Weekly had interviewed her and she had not told anyone about it. This is why she was right now carrying 100 copies of Sorcery Weekly to the guild.

"Ok everybody I brought the new edition of Sorcery Weekly and I am in the cover!"

Upon hearing that, a bunch of people went to grab a copy. Soon enough there was only one left.

_Sakura Scarlet also know as The Scarlet Tiger is the younger sister of Erza "Titania" Scarlet. Gaining the ranks of S-class, Wizard Saint, and V-class wizard at the young age of 8, she has become something of a legend. Today we get an exclusive interview with this powerful young mage._

_Jason: So tell me what were the first three types of magic you learned._

_Sakura: Requip magic like my sisters. Celestial magic, and Lunar Dragon Slayer were my first types of magic._

_Jason: You said Celestial magic and Dragon Slayer. What keys do you have and are you a first generation dragon slayer?_

_Sakura: Yes I am a first generation dragon slayer. I posses all four of the gem keys plus 11 of the Dragon keys._

_Jason: So you were raised by a dragon?_

_Sakura: I was originally raised by my mother and ugh my "father" with my sister. Then me and my sister were enslaved. After I escaped I met with a dragon who took care of me for a year in human years. Then she disappeared. _

_Jason: So tell me more about ._

_Sakura: Mr. Rhino is an exceed. I found him in the tower. He has been with me for years._

_Jason: So what is your favorite.._

What?

"What do you mean that you are a first generation dragon slayer." asked Gajeel. He had to admit that she did seem vaguely familiar from her sent to the necklace that she always wore.

"That is a long story. I would need about two plates of cookies and you can not interrupt me or I will hang you by your toes ok." said Sakura. The sisters might be different in personalities but they were both scary as hell.

"This is what happened in a year… 

_I had just escaped from the men that had tried to kill me. I had just used magic for the very first time and had just killed the man. We had run away with the keys. Me and Mr. rhino were both tired and so we decided to take a nap. That is when I met her. _

"Mr. Rhino I think we should rest here." I said to the rhino in my arms as I pointing to what I thought was a weird-looking bush. I am so tired I could sleep anywhere. The bush was incredibly comfortable but I suppose that since I am so used to sleeping on a hard stone floor that anything would be comfortable.

"Night Night" yawned Mr. Rhino. I was so lucky that when Jellal found the little defenceless baby rhino that he didn't kill him like he killed Sai. I just hope that my sister is ok.

"_Hello my child." said the creature in front of me. It had red, black, and white scales that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. The scales looked as hard as stone but as I got closer I got the urge to hug the magnificent creature. I then noticed that scales were as soft as feathers. _

"_Hello Mother" I said even though I had never seen this creature in my whole life. "Where are we?" _

"_We are in your dream, but don't worry when you wake up I will right there for you."_

I woke up with a start because Mr. Rhino had started to poke my face because he was hungry. After we went to find some berries for our breakfast, we went back to our "bush". This time I was able to see that it looked familiar and that it was moving. When It stopped moving, the face of the creature that I had met in my dreams looked at me. I tried to move but my body was paralyzed.

"Good morning! I hope you had a joyous breakfast." Said the creature as it stretched.

_What in the world is it? A deformed Bird?_

"I am not a bird I am the Magnificent Selene the Powerful Lunar Dragon. It seems that I have spent too much time with the flame brain of Igneel." said Selene.

"How did you do that?" I asked still scared

" I can read your mind. It comes with my Lunar Magic."

"You can do Magic?! Could you please teach me?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes that almost everyone seemed to fawn over. It seemed that even other types of living things also loved my most adorable face.

" Now that I think about it, the flame brain, the metal head and my friend Grandeeney have human hatchlings. But then again you are not exactly human now are you?"

"That is true. But I am nothing like my father."

"I can see but if I do take you under my wing then I will adopt you as my own hatchling. I will teach you all kinds of magic that will make you the best. But you must promise that in the first meeting of the Dragons that you go with me that you beat the crap out of the flame brains and the metal lung's kids. Ok." she said with an evil aura.

"Yes Mother"

_Over the couple of months, my mother taught me how to control my immense amount of magic. She also taught me Lunar Dragon magic as well as Solar Dragon magic. I quickly mastered both which made my mother both proud and worried. After six months it was time for the Dragon leaders meeting. This meeting was only for the ones that had human hatchlings so my mother was going for the first time as well._

"Now remember your promise. I think that if you fight them at the same time their fathers will stop gloating and I could start bragging that I have the most powerful hatchling. I also wanted to give you this." said my mother as she handed me a moon shaped necklace."This will absorb any type of magic and make it into Lunar energy which will give you more power. It also matches your clothes." she said as she gave it to me. She was telling the truth. It did match my dress.

"Thank you mother. But should we not be heading there now. You don't want too late now do you?" I asked as I saw that my mother had completely forgotten about the meeting because she was busy planning something that I knew was very bad.

"You are right! You two hop on immediately!" Me and both hold on for dear life because my mother was known for her crash landings.

When we got nearer, we could see that there were already five other dragons there. One that was red was fighting with both the white dragon and the shiny dragon. Both the black dragon and the feathered dragon were trying to stop them. Close by there were five kids doing the same thing as the other dragons. It was not that hard to guess which kid was with which dragon. The funny thing is that they seemed to be getting closer at very fast speed and were not slowing down.

"WATCH OUT!" roared my mother towards the others on the ground. That got everyone's attention and they all stared at us with confused looks. Then when they figured out which dragon it was they quickly ran for their lives. That was the last thing I saw before we crashed.

"Selene! what are you doing here. You know that this meeting is only for the dragons with human hatchlings." roared the red dragon as everyone calmed down.

"That is exactly why I am here. You see I have a human hatchling and here she is. Isn't she one of the most adorable things that you have seen?" responded my mother as she pushed me closer towards the red dragon with her wing. " She will like to challenge your hatchling and Metallicana's brat to a battle."

"That tiny little thing would not stand 10 seconds in a battle with my Natsu. She might beat metal head's brat but not the great and powerful Igneel's son." Said the red dragon who i think is Igneel.

"Than let her fight your brat and Metal head's at the same time. Or are you scared?" said my mother mockingly at the dragon.

"The great Igneel is never scared. Oy Metalhead! Selene brought over her new brat and has challenged both of our brats to a fight." roared the red dragon to the shiny dragon behind him and the pink haired kid who came running to meet his dad. A weird kid with piercings all over his face came walking with the shiny dragon so I think that is his kid.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by that name firebreath! And my Gajeel will beat this brat to a pulp." said the shiny dragon with a smirked. " Gajeel make me proud brat."

"With pleasure." said The weird-looking kid as the pink haired boy ran next to him.

"I'm all fired up" said the pink haired kid as he summoned fire to surround his fist.

_I am going to enjoy this._


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Ok so this is the second chapter of my side story. I will be updating Sakura Heart once I get more ideas. Please REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

_Previously_

"_How many times have I told you not to call me by that name firebreath! And my Gajeel will beat this brat to a pulp." said the shiny dragon with a smirked. " Gajeel make me proud brat."_

"_With pleasure." said The weird looking kid as the pink haired boy ran next to him._

"_I'm all fired up" said the pink haired kid as he summoned fire to surround his fist._

_I am going to enjoy this.  
_

* * *

We just stood there waiting for the other to attack. That is when metal face decided to attack.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" His attack was very easy to dodge. The pink haired kid just laughed at him.

"Hey metal head you are supposed to hit her not the air!" he laughed

"Oh yeah flambrain! I will like to see you do better!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" yelled pinky. When the fire got near, my necklace absorbed it and created Lunar energy.

"What the!?"

"Thank you for the meal, but it seems that it is my turn. I am afraid that this fight is over." I smirked as I saw their confused faces.

"Not a chance! IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" yelled metal face as he came straight at me.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"Nice try. LUNAR DRAGON'S SOLAR STRIKE!" With that the both of them were quickly defeated. The other kids as well as Mr. Rhino, my mother and the feathered dragon were cheering and applauding. The white and black dragons were mocking the red and shiny dragon who looked at me as though they wanted to kill me. The red dragon looked at me as though he had just noticed who and what I am and his face was full of disgust.

* * *

"Do you think that I should heal them?" asked a small and scrawny little girl. It was more of a squeak.

"Don't worry I will do that." I responded as nicely and polite as possible. "By the way my name is Sakura what is your's" I asked as I healed the two unconscious boys.

"My name is Wendy. My mother is the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. She's the feathered Dragon who is talking to your mother. The boys you are healing are Natsu and Gajeel. They are the sons of the Fire Dragon Igneel and The Iron Dragon Metalicana. The other two behind me are Sting and Rogue although he likes to be called Ryos. They are the sons of the White Dragon Weisslogia and the Shadow Dragon Skiadrum"

"Well Wendy I have a feeling that we are going to be as close as sisters if that is ok with you?

* * *

Meanwhile the Dragons

"Selene! You knew who her father is and still you take her in and teach her our magic?!"

" It is not like she could just leave that child out in the cruel world by herself. Any way there is a chance that the child will take after her mother and not her father."

"She is not her father or her mother! She is her own person and she is MY child. Not yours or anyone elses. I dont want to hear anything else about the subject or that you are planning to hurt her in any way because I am ready to go to war and I know that the odds are not in your favor."

"Selene! She is the daughter of our enemy. We have to do something."

"You can leave her alone."


	3. Six Months

"I refuse to believe that I was beaten that easily by you." yelled Gajeel at the very annoyed mage.

" If what you said is true then how come none of us don't remember you?" said Natsu. Sakura had started to get more and more annoyed because of the interruptions.

" Mira can I have four more plates of cookies, three cheeses cakes, two strawberry milkshakes, and one hot chocolate please." she said sweetly before turning to the two soon to be dead dragon slayers. "I SAID NO INTERRUPTIONS!" she said before hanging them literally by their toes. Now the guild was very afraid. " Now where was I oh yes..

* * *

_After the two numbskulls woke up from their nap. They joined us in our games. We raced, played tag, and of course played Hide and Seek. We had so much fun that soon enough it was night-time. Now night-time is my favorite time of the day being a Lunar Dragon Slayer because that is when I am the most powerful. The others in the other hand got tired and sleepy. Gajeel even started to cry because he was so tired…_

"It's time to go everyone!" said Grandeeney to the others as they started to fall asleep. " Sakura. You and your mother are coming to visit me and Wendy soon so don't worry about not seeing your new friends." she said to me. Out of the other dragons, this one seems to be the kindest and most matured. I really am starting to like her.

"All right I can't wait."

* * *

_For the next six months all I did was read about magic, learn new types of magic, and visited other dragons. They all taught me their magic for some reason. The one that gave the most trouble was of course Igneel._

" I will not teach this brat my great magic." he growled. This has been going on for an hour and I was getting sleepy. I just hope that this won't last long.

" And why not? hmm tell me one reason for her not to learn your magic." said my mother threatening at the fire dragon. "just teach her for one month and that is all."

"Fine" he responded reluctantly

* * *

_For one whole month I trained with Igneel and Natsu. At first I learned the basics with Natsu until I had mastered I moved on to the more advance techniques. Then finally the month was over._

"You know brat you're not so bad after all. You have shown me that you are nothing like your old man. I am sorry for how I treated you." said Igneel reluctantly.

"Is the great and powerful Igneel apologizing!?" mocked my mother who was busy playing a game of cards with Mr. Rhino and Natsu.

"Shut Up!" growled Igneel embarrassed.

"Thanks Igneel for everything." I said smiling.

"Don't worry about it kid."

_Everything was going great. Till that night. The night was July 6th, X407._

**Exciting new developments have occurred. What are all the dragon slayers doing in the past? What happened on July 7th?Next Chapter will be published tomorrow.**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


	4. July 6th X407

"How is that even possible!" yelled Gajeel from the roof of the guild hall. Everyone had almost forgotten about the two idiot that were hanging on the roof. " isn't that like some 300 years ago?"

" WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTIONS!" yelled Sakura before hanging Gajeel by his hair. "Now back to the story..

* * *

_It was July 6th X407 close to midnight. Selene and me had just gone hunting for our dinner while Mr. Rhino slept. We were up late because we normally went to bed in the afternoon and stayed up during the night training._

"Look Mom at the pretty red moon!" I said pointing to the eerie bloody red moon.

"I think we should go to bed now." said my mother with a stern look. I was confused because we were just talking about what we could have for dessert.

"What about training and dinner?" I whine. I don't like to whine but we just spent thirty minutes catching dinner and I was hungry.

"You see that red moon up there. Well that moon gets in the way of magic so there is no use to train tonight." she explained very sternly.

"What about dinner?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes.

"I was not planning on canceling dinner. But after that it is of to bed alright!" We were eating our dinner of wild boar. We even woke up Mr. Rhino so that he could enjoy it with us. Then suddenly there was a strange glow coming from the horizon.

"The gate has opened!" growled my mother in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Sakura. There might be a chance that you and all the other kids will be sent back to your own times. You will probably the only one that knows the truth of the dragons. Make sure you tell them when they are ready. I will see you soon."

"Where are you going Mother? Please don't leave me." I cried

" I will never leave you. We will spent sometime without each other, but I promise that I will find you again. I love y.." And with that she was gone.

* * *

_After she had left I cried myself to sleep. In the morning I went to the nearest town and found a news paper. In it said July 7th X777. One year after my escape from the Tower. I joined Fairy Tail one week after that. I had my very first mission on my birthday the week after that. During the mission,I found a dark guild who, in hopes to take over Fiore, had produce a set of celestial keys that could call on the leader of that group of dragons to the wielder's control. After defeating everyone in the guild I took the keys in hopes of seeing my mother. I contacted each dragon and made a contract with eleven dragons. None who knew where my mother was. Not even Grandeeney, who was the closest to her had heard of her since the day we had all disappeared. They all told me that If i met with their children to keep their exact location a secret, but that when they were ready for me to summon them to see their precious brats. _

_Surprisingly I did not meet with any of the other five dragon slayers till a couple of years ago. I had met Mystogan before and almost killed him when he told me that he had left Wendy who knows where. I knew Natsu was in Fairy Tail since I had seen him there many times, But Gajeel I had not seen till the day I went to Phantom Lord to "investigate"._

When I got to Phantom Lord guild, Everyone was looking at me weirdly. I had important business to talk to Jose about and had no time for these people. After talking to Jose about the next Ten Wizard Saint meeting. I went down to the bar where I sat next to a gloomy blue haired girl.

"Why would you want to sit next to Juvia if Juvia is only gloomy." said the blue head who I guess if called Juvia. With her own words she started to cry a waterfall.

"If I may ask Juvia why she is so sad?" I asked trying to not get wet. I really don't like to get wet with my armor on.

"Juvia is sad because Bora just broke up with Juvia because Juvia is the rainwoman and if followed by the rain." she said with even more tears.

"You know Juvia that without the rain, we could not have any food and as such we could not survive. And about this Bora person, he doesn't deserve you. One day you will meet someone who will stop even the rain for you." I said to the crying girl next to me trying to get her to stop crying.

"You really think so? By the way, Juvia does not know your name." said Juvia but before I could tell her something caught my eye. Up on stage was a very familiar figure singing the most ridiculous song imaginable.

"Juvia who is that up on stage?" I asked acting innocently.

"That's Gajeel-kun. He is a good friend to Juvia." she responded very proudly.

"Oh really!" I said as I pulled out my camera and started filming Gajeel preform. After he finished his performance, I said goodbye to Juvia and left to go to the other side of the mountain where I summoned Metalicana to show him the video on a lacrama.

" So that's my brat! Hahaha He gets his Talent from me that's for sure!" he said before starting to sing along to the song.

" I also needed to ask you for an update." i asked quickly before he got any further.

" No one has heard anything about her."

* * *

"So you mean that my old man likes my songs!" yelled Gajeel as he managed to get down from the roof.

"So you know where our dragons are and you didn't tell us?!" growled Natsu as he got down from the floor.

"That is because I didn't think that you were ready." said Sakura.

" Could we see our parents now?" asked Wendy patiently.

"Sure, but outside of Magnolia. I am already in trouble with the city for the last two buildings that I destroyed."

When they got out of Magnolia followed by the rest of the guild who were curious to see a dragon.

"Ready to be reunited with your parents?" asked Sakura as she took of her cloak.

"YES!" yelled the three dragon slayers.

_**OPEN GATE OF THE FIRE DRAGON: IGNEEL!**_

_**OPEN GATE OF THE SKY DRAGON: GRANDEENEY!**_

**_OPEN GATE OF THE IRON DRAGON: METALICANA!_**

With three bright lights, three different dragons appeared. One was of burning red scales and a menacing face. The second dragon was covered in white and blue feathers instead of scales. And the last one was made out of iron scales and was indeed very shinny.

The three dragon slayers ran up to their parent and reunited. There were tears, hugs, laughter, and a few cuss words. The ones that were not used to dragons were just standing there uncountable. Sakura was standing there watching the wonderful reunion, excitedly thinking of the day that she would be able to introduce Erza to her adoptive mother. But first she had to find her and someone else.

* * *

**So this was the last chapter to this story. What do you think?**

**_REVIEW AND COMMENT!_**


	5. Ending

Ok people. I have an announcement. To those who have been waiting for me to update Sakura Heart I will be updating that soon.

I have also created a poll for you to decide..

_**What type of magic should Sai use?**_

Winter Magic

Light Magic

Fire Deamon Slayer

Transformation Magic

Ice God Slayer

"Sakura.."

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA WAKE UP! ERZA IS GETTING MARRIED TO ICHIYA!"

"NO I'LL KILL HIM! Oh hello Mr. Rhino. What time is it?" said Sakura as she tried to get out of bed, only to fall into the floor.

"It's time to wake up. I have breakfast ready for you. Wendy and Carla already ate and are at the guild. By the way you were talking in your sleep. What where you dreaming about?" he said as he started to open the windows letting the light into the dark room.

"I had this weird dream that I had told the whole guild of the things that I did for the year before I joined the guild. I also summoned all of the other dragon slayers's parents for them. I also saw all of my past memories with Mother and I saw you when you were so tiny. You sure have grown a lot." said Sakura as she made her bed.

"You know the dragons don't want you to show them where they are. You know that it is dangerous." he said as he opened the window.

'I know, But still It was just a dream. Right?


End file.
